


Playing Explorer

by Thrunic



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, No Nudity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: After Gru has to cancel taking them out for pizza due to an important phone call, Edith and Agnes get bored. Agnes starts playing explorer, but Edith is feeling far more mischievous. Soon enough Agnes is exploring Edith. Margo isn't left out either.
Relationships: Agnes/Edith/Margo (Despicable Me)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Playing Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains depictions of sexual activity by minors. This work is entirely fictional and intended for reading by adults only. The characters are 12, 9, and 6 years old. You've been warned.

Margo, Edith, and Agnes are waiting in Gru's living room, barely able to contain their excitement. Gru has promised to bring them to Pizza Land. They were supposed to have gone a whole forty-five seconds ago, but the phone rang and Gru had to answer it. Margo is waiting mostly patiently, but Edith is getting impatient and Agnes is running circles around Edith yelling "We're going to Pizza Land!" over and over again. Edith loves her sister too much to tell her to be quiet, and besides, _she's awfully cute when she's excited like this._

Just then, Gru enters the room.

Gru: Hey Girls!  
Agnes: Yay! We're going to Pizza Land!  
Agnes: (runs up to Gru and hangs onto his leg)  
Agnes: You're the best daddy ever!  
Edith: Less talk and more pizza.  
Edith: (grabs Gru's hand and tries to pull him towards the door)

Gru: (looks nervous) About that ...  
Margo, Edith, Agnes: (stare at Gru)  
Gru: About the pizza ... I just got a really important phone call, and I know that you girls are super excited to go to the pizza parlor, bu-  
Agnes: You promised! You said you'd bring us!  
Agnes: *cries* (still hanging onto Gru's leg)  
Edith: And I quote: "You girls be good for the whole morning, and I promise to take you to Pizza Land at three o'clock."  
Edith: And it's three-oh-five. (points to a clock on the wall and then puts her arms akimbo)  
Agnes: (stops crying, so she can listen)  
Gru: That was ... *gulp* merely ... a sugges-  
Agnes: *cries* (again)  
Agnes: You always break your promises! *cries*  
Edith: (chanting) Pi-zza Land! Pi-zza Land! (tugs on Gru's arm)  
Gru: Look, girls. I have some really important business, but if you girls can be good for just one more hour, I promise to take you to Pizza Land and we'll visit Toys-Is-Me on the way home and get each of you any toy you want (whispering and speaking fast: $20 or less).  
Edith: $100  
Gru: Deal  
Edith: Come, Agnes.  
Edith: (gives her hand to Agnes and helps coax her down from Gru's leg)  
Edith: Let's find something fun to do while Gru does his super important stuff that's even more important than his three precious daughters, who are only the most wonderful girls in the whole world and really deserve to go to Pizza Land.

Gru looks plenty embarrassed by Edith's words and attitude, but that phone call is super-important. After opening the elevator to his lab, he takes one last look at his three adopted daughters. _They're all clean and dressed up_ (in their usual outfits) _to go to Pizza Land. And those eager faces. I hurts me to let them down like this._ As much as Gru really does just want to bring them to Pizza Land right now, he is urgently needed down in the lab, and he turns around and walks into the elevator.

Once Gru is gone, the three girls try to find something to do while Gru is busy. Margo sits down on the crocodile couch with a romance novel and starts reading. Edith sits down on other side of the couch and rests her arms on her thighs and her head on her arms, looking awfully bored. Agnes picks up one of her many unicorn plushes off of the floor (this one is about 3" or 10cm long) and starts pretending that the unicorn is an explorer. She runs around in circles a few times looking for something for the unicorn to climb before settling on the head of the crocodile couch that Edith and Margo are sitting on.

"Mr. Unicorn the brave explorer is going to explore the dangerous Mt. Crocodile," Agnes announces as she climbs up the sofa, first climbing onto the seat between Edith and Margo and then trying to climb onto the back, but it's slippery. Her feet keep slipping, even though she's wearing her sneakers. Agnes certainly has Edith's attention. She's even got Margo's attention, though mostly because she's afraid of being stepped on.

Edith: _Agnes sure is cute wiggling around in those loose overalls of hers._  
Edith: _I kind of want to see her climb the alligator. I wonder if she'll make it all the way to the mouth?_  
Edith: Agnes, need a boost?

Without waiting for a reply, Edith puts one hand under the bib of her overalls, and the other over her butt, and helps her up. It's a little hard as Edith is sitting down, but Agnes is light enough. "Weeeee!" screams the happy girl as she scrambles onto her feet on top of the huge alligator cum couch.

Suddenly, Edith feels both nervous and a little excited. _What if she falls and gets hurt. I need to be there to catch her._

Edith gets on her feet and runs over to where Agnes is, and looks carefully for any sign that her little sister could fall. Her unicorn makes it all the way to the snout, but then, as Agnes jumps and shouts "Hooray, Mr. Uni-," she slips. Her sneakers slide towards the wall and her head falls the other way. Edith catches her bridal style. _She sure is a handful. Or you could say, she's an armful._

Edith returns to her seat. Agnes follows Edith back and looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

Agnes: Play with me.  
Agnes: ...  
Agnes: Please?  
Edith: Mr. Unicorn could try climbing Mt. Edith.  
Agnes: Oh cool. Where is that. I wan-, I mean, Mr. Unicorn wants to climb Mt. Edith.  
Edith: It's right here. (she points to the top of her pink beanie)

Edith has always been quite modest. Showing bare skin makes her feel vulnerable, and she enjoys the protective warmth of clothing. It's why she wears her super fuzzy pink striped sweater and a big pink striped beanie on her head that she _never_ takes off. She even sleeps with it. It's also why she likes wearing her tight and stretchy maroon knit skirt, and her thick, opaque, and even stretchier maroon tights. She even likes to cover her feet, wearing white rubber boots over maroon stretchy socks. Underneath, she's wearing a pink long-sleeved t-shirt and maroon underwear, to protect against the scratchy acrylic fabric above and just in case there's any holes in her outer defenses. The only parts of her body that she bares to the world are her soft hands and the lower part of her head. Only the part of her face from large, blue eyes to her button nose and smiling mouth, and down to her soft, peachy neck are visible under the large beanie. Trying to escape the confines of said beanie is a headfull of unruly blond hair. Best of all, her outfit lets her run and jump and do all sorts of crazy stunts without revealing anything, and that's important since Edith is the complete opposite of a quiet little girl.

Standing right in front of her is a little black geyser of hair, shooting straight up in a ponytail held together by a red scrunchie and growing on top of the head of one incredibly upbeat little person. Her brown eyes are just as large and round as Edith's. Unlike Edith, her big, soft ears are free to the world, unconstrained by any headwear. Her body is wrapped in a yellow-red striped t-shirt and a white underwear, covered by a baggy pair of blue overalls whose hems are rolled up halfway to her knees. Down below, her feet are covered by yellow cotton socks inside of white sneakers held together with a touch fastener (aka velcro).

Agnes steps up really close to Edith, her chest now resting between Edith's maroon-colored legs. Edith feels a little ticklish and is getting much more excited than she should from the contact through her thick, protective tights. The two big buttons holding the little girl's overalls together are pushing ever so slightly into her sweater skirt's hem, but the best part is farther up. Edith has to use every bit of her power not to pull Agnes' head in and just shove her face right into that pillar of hair.

Agnes is mostly oblivious to what Edith is feeling and thinking as she sets Mr. Unicorn to climbing up Mt. Edith. Edith is sitting up straight on the edge of the sofa as Agnes sets the plush down onto her shiny maroon knee, and she has him hop his way slowly up Edith, only advancing a bit on each hop so the climb isn't over too soon.

Mr. Unicorn slowly makes his way up the knee and along the thigh, the terrain going from smooth and sort of shiny to rough and matte (but still maroon). Edith is loving the attention. Agnes has her face right up to her knee. She can feel her warm breathing a little bit on her tights, but she can really feel the plush and Agnes' not very careful hands tapping and touching against her thighs as the explorer bounces up and down. Edith likes how it feels. It's a little tingly, but it is also making her feel warm inside, especially around her heart and a little in her groin.

Edith knows that if she saw Margo doing to a boy just one tenth of what she wants to do with Agnes right now, she'd say "Eww, gross!," or "Disgusting!," but it just feels different with a girl, and besides, Agnes is pure good wrapped in a cute little bundle of clothes.

After bouncing around in place for a few moments at base camp (it's right below the pink sweater and close to her groin), Mr. Unicorn starts climbing the sheer face of Mt. Edith. He has to dig his hooves deep into the rough terrain to get enough traction and he can feel the heat welling up from deep inside the mountain. "Mt. Edith is a volcano!," says Mr. Unicorn (voiced by Agnes), but he's still determined to get to the top.

Edith is getting tickled all over her chest, and she loves it, especially when Agnes reaches her nipples. She struggles to maintain a straight face. She also wishes Agnes would actually tickle her. She can feel the toy and Agnes' hands through the sweater, but what she wants right now is a serious make-you-roll-on-the-floor-laughing kind of tickle attack.

"Super Jump!" Mr. Unicorn leaps up and grabs the beanie by one of the straps. As he pulls on the strap, her beanie starts listing, her warm hair containment device dangerously close to failing and making Edith's heart skip a beat. Edith quickly grabs the other strap and pulls down, balancing things out and letting her relax a bit.

Edith: (sternly) "Agnes, you know my one rule: Never, ever mess with my hat."  
Agnes: *whimpers* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your hat. I know you love it so much. I'm sorry.  
Edith: Aww, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you didn't mean it.  
Edith: Make-up hug? (she opens her arms in offering)

Agnes accepts by opening her arms (Mr. Unicorn now dangling in the air from her hand) and getting up on her toes. Edith cradles one arm around her butt and the other around her back (where the two straps of the overalls come together) and lifts her up into her lap. Agnes is much rougher with her hug. She claps her hands against Edith's back, only the puffiness of her sweater sparing her getting slapped. She giggly says "Edith likes me! Edith likes me!" and then proceeds to rub her face against her chest and tucks her hair up under Edith's chin, though the ponytail makes it all the way up into her nose and even rubs up against her closed eyes.

Edith very much enjoys the hug, so much so that she soon forgets why she's giving it to Agnes and just wants to take in as much of her as she can. She knows that she only has moments before Agnes is jumping around again, so she makes the most of her few seconds of bliss. The black her just feels so tickly and nice on her face. She's always admired her hair, and right now her face is actually inside of it. Edith takes a deep breath, enjoying how Agnes smells. All three of them had just bathed and were fresh and clean for Pizza World, so her hair smells like strawberries, probably from her shampoo. One hand is admiring how soft and warm Agnes' bottom is, even through her thick overalls. Her other hand is over the spot where the two straps come together, some fingers touching t-shirt and others denim and wondering how it would be like to go exploring inside her overalls, though Edith is way too nice to do so uninvited.

Edith loves how Agnes is dressed. She is modest too. She may be showing a little more skin, but at least overalls stay on really good. In all her time with Agnes, she's never seen her have a clothing accident, not even one as minor as having a t-shirt ride up. Edith imagines how comfy Agnes must be inside her overalls. They're so baggy and gentle on the waist and they're just crazy good for all of the wild antics she loves to do.

Meanwhile, Agnes is loving how soft and warm Edith feels. Her is face wedged between warm neck, warm chin, and warm sweater. She goes still for a few moments so she can better feel and hear Edith's heart beating strongly down below. "Pu-plop pu-plop pu-plop!" she sounds out, exited at hearing her sister's heart.

Way too soon for Edith, Agnes breaks the hug and jumps back on her feet. She reaches up with her arms and tries to place Mr. Unicorn back up, but she's a bit too short. Edith realizes she wants a boost, and grabs Agnes again, this time under her clothed armpits, and lifts her up. Agnes reaches again, and this time Mr. Unicorn finds himself planted at the very summit of Mt. Edith. "Los hecimos! We did it!" she shouts out, quoting Dora the Explorer. Edith lifts Agnes up even higher for a moment, and then puts her back down.

Agnes doesn't take long to find her next thing to explore. She's still in between her legs as she plops herself down in front of Edith. Her eyes are right at crotch level as she looks up at Edith. "Mr. Unicorn wants to explore your cave?" It takes Edith a moment to figure out what Agnes was talking about, but Agnes helps her out by pointing into her skirt. "I never get to see what's in there," she says with a little pout.

Edith couldn't be more excited right now. She knows it's 'wrong,' but why? Her body is begging for some contact. That hug wasn't enough and here Agnes is asking to go exploring in her most tender of spots. She looks over at Margo for advice.

Margo hasn't read a page of her novel, instead having just quietly observed her two younger sisters to make sure they're fine and because their antics are just so cute. More the latter reason than the former. She dredges up some stuff she remembers from the orphanage. "Well ... they did say that you're never supposed to let a man or a boy touch you there. They didn't say anything about girls. It should be okay. Just remember to keep your clothes on. I'm pretty sure the 'always keep your clothes on' rule still applies." Truth be told, Margo knows that society doesn't think too highly about what Edith and Agnes are up to, but she just cannot say no and she can't figure out why society says its so bad when they're so happy. She also is modest and it wouldn't be nearly as much fun to watch if any clothes went flying without their wearers. Edith and Agnes don't need reminding, as the biggest clothing problem with them is getting them to change into their equally modest nightwear.

Margo sits sideways (with her back against the side of the couch) so she can see better, puts her novel back up so that her two sisters can't see her other hand goes back down to her crotch and pushes her plaid skirt in gently over her sensitive spot.

Agnes is overjoyed and lets everyone know with a "Yay!" Edith is just as excited, but she's holding it in in anticipation of just how great it'll feel to have Agnes up there.

Agnes lets Mr. Unicorn drop to the floor. She's too excited to bother playing this out with her plush; she wants to explore personally. She slowly reaches one hand in, rubbing against the walls of the cave. They're so warm. She keeps pushing deeper and deeper. Soon she's shoulder deep into Edith and Edith's knees are blocking any more progress into her cave. Agnes stretches out her fingers and pushes once more into Edith to go the extra inch, and the finger pokes into something solid. Soft and squishy, but definitely solid. Edith giggles and smiles. _That feels so good._ is all that she can think, and she's a bit disappointed that she isn't getting more of it.

"Agnes, let's get you on the couch." Edith lifts Agnes up and plops her on the couch between Margo and herself and then turns to face Agnes and spreads her legs in a narrow 'V'. Agnes leans forward and lies down on her belly. Her legs push up between Margo's legs and a bit into her plaid skirt as she lies down on her belly. "Sorry!"

Margo moves quickly to reassure Agnes. "It's really fine. You're exploring Edith with your hands. You could at least give me your foot." Not that there's any sound logic behind that, but it works for Margo's horny mind and it's fine with Agnes. Soon enough Agnes' squishy white sneaker is planted right up against Margo's skirt, the fabric folded in and preventing direct sneaker to underwear contact. The sneaker is pretty blunt and is pushing against her thighs more than her spot, so Margo sticks her fingers in between the sneaker and her spot to better focus the force.

Agnes dives into Edith's skirt, pushing against Margo in the process with her toes. _It's so dark in here. If I wasn't in Edith, bestest sister in the whole world, I'd be scared. But Edith is cool. Nothing ever goes bad when she's with me._ There is warmth everywhere. Heat just radiates through the warm tights that make up the walls of the cave, and an even stronger heat is coming from just in front of her. But it's pitch-black inside.

Agnes pushes herself deeper into Edith, earning a moan from Margo. "Is Margo okay?" asks Agnes to Edith, to which Edith pats Agnes on her back and reassures her that Margo has a big smile on her face and is just fine, which she is. Agnes pushes herself in once again, and her button-nose pushes into that squishy thing she felt earlier.

Edith can't completely control herself. She reflexively squeezes with her thighs, extracting a wave of pleasure. "Stop! Edith, stop!" Edith lets go with her thighs and Agnes backs her head out to get some fresh air.

Edith: Sorry about that, Agnes. I didn't mean to squish you. It just felt so great. I couldn't stop myself.  
Agnes: It was fun! Why do people have to breathe?  
Edith: Hmm ... you want to try that again with just your hand. Hands don't need to breathe.  
Agnes: Yay!

Agnes dives back into Edith, this time with just her hand. Edith helps Agnes wrap her other hand around her hips for support and Agnes is feeling much more confident this time. Agnes carefully tickles Edith in her sensitive spot, and this time Edith clasps onto her hand with every muscle in her thighs, earning giggles from Agnes. Agnes wiggles her fingers, and Edith loves how this feels.

Edith gets an idea: "Agnes, you want me to wiggle my fingers in your spot?" Edith hears a squeal from under her skirt, which she interprets as a 'yes.' She reaches forward and grabs Agnes' plump, denim-covered butt with both her hands. It's a stretch, and once she gets a grip she can't help but pull Agnes into her somewhat, if only to relieve the strain on her arms and back. Agnes even helps up by pulling in with her support hand. Naturally, Agnes get shoved closer in, though Edith is careful to not shove her so far in that she can't breathe, and she also makes sure that Agnes has enough room to work her hands.

Edith now starts 'walking' her hands down Agnes' butt using her index and middle fingers. Agnes is being quite distracting on her own spot, but soon she manages to reach Agnes' spot, and she digs in with her fingers.

Agnes: Eeeeeeee!  
Edith: (brings her hand back up a bit)  
Edith: You okay?  
Agnes: Touch me! Touch me!

And with that, Edith digs into that part where the legs of the overalls come together and covers her sensitive hole. She's making Agnes squeal. Agnes is so excited now. She's wiggling her fingers even harder, though she's losing some control and it's getting pretty rough.

Margo is staring at Edith and Agnes and is no longer even pretending to be reading her novel. Her fingers are working her groin, getting help from Agnes' foot which is pushing rhythmically and applying more force than Margo could ever give by herself. She's starting to feel sweaty, but the feeling down below and just all over is too great to care one bit about a bit of sweat. All she can think of is her two wonderful sisters as she pleasures herself towards the edge.

Edith is having a great time. With her chest and arms bent over, Agnes' wiggling is not just pleasuring her spot, but it's also rubbing her chest and face and arms. Agnes' polytail is pushing up against her chest and is getting all smushed. Edith's heart is beating hard trying to keep up with her busy body, and the warm tickly feeling is getting super strong now. It's spreading through her body and is even making her brain start to feel fuzzy. Even Agnes' hand on her skirt-covered rump feels good. Edith keeps wiggling and pushing her own fingers into Agnes', wanting to make sure that she gives as much pleasure as she receives.

Agnes is just giggling and squealing like crazy. She loves all the attention that Edith is giving her, and it feels really good too. Her undies and overalls are being jammed up her hole, and it feels so tingly. And Edith's skirt and tights are so warm and fuzzy and fun to play with. But the best part is she knows how much fun Edith is having and how much she likes what Agnes is doing with her fingers. As the pleasure builds, Agnes is having a hard time focusing. She is being reduced to a warm bundle of giggling, wiggling flesh.

Margo reaches her orgasm. It's not her first, though this is the first time she's had one with anyone and it feels great to have one in the company of loving people. She shoves her back against the side of the couch and straightens her legs as she feels the familiar wave of pleasure.

Edith and Agnes have never experienced this before. Edith doesn't know what to expect as she's feeling better and better and as the sensations start growing through her body. She's feeling super-tingly in her chest now. She knows that something big is going to happen, but there's no way that she's ready for what happens next. Pure pleasure rushes through her body and she loses all control, he thighs clasping onto Agnes and her hands pulling Edith into her as she utters four words: "Agnes, I love you."

Agnes was close already, and the rush of sensations from Edith clasping onto her and pulling on her butt sends her over the edge. "Edith! I- Weeeeeeeeee!" is all that she says as she stops rubbing Edith and instead tightens her muscles as she experiences the rush of ecstasy flooding her brain.

Fifteen seconds later, Edith is still panting and Margo is still sitting back and coming down off her high. Agnes pulls her head out of Edith and bounces off the couch.

Agnes: That was fun! Let's do it again!  
Edith: I'm pooped. You're telling me that after all that, you want to go again.  
Agnes: (shyly) Yes.  
Margo: We still have Pizza Land to go to.  
Agnes: And Gru is going to buy us toys. Big Toys!

That alone is motivation enough for Edith to sit up, though she's still catching her breath. As much fun as they just had, it's not something you want to do over and over. Once feels like enough, at least for today.

Agnes hops around the room for a few minutes, using more of her seemingly infinite energy, while Edith and Margo just recover. Then Gru comes back.

Gru: You girls look like you've been very well behaved. Two girls sitting peacefully on the couch. The little one jumping around far from anything breakable. And nothing's out of place.  
Edith, Margo: (smile guiltily)  
Gru: Time for Pizza Land! Last one out the door gets cold pizza.

Agnes runs to the door, getting there first despite starting the farthest back. Edith chases after Agnes, Margo follows, and Gru has to struggle to keep up.

They all have a great time at Pizza Land, they pool their money together at Toys-Is-Me and get the latest video game console, and, over the coming years, they have fun with each other many more times.


End file.
